Imagine VIXX
by Min1Gi
Summary: Bonjour !:) Je suis Min Gi. Ceci est mon tout premier Imagine (les fansde kpop devraient savoir ce c'est)- un court texte en rapport avec un chanteur(se)/acteur(-trice) Le texte est à la seconde personne du singulier,et c'est voulu !Je crois que c'est justement le but d'un Imagine. Bref,celui ci est avec HonBin,des VIXX. Je l'ai écris aujourd'hui meêm,et je suis déçue de la fin.


**Bonjour !:) Je suis Min Gi. **

**Ceci est mon tout premier Imagine (les fansde kpop devraient savoir ce c'est)- un court texte en rapport avec un chanteur(se)/acteur(-trice)**

**Le texte est à la seconde personne du singulier,et c'est voulu !Je crois que c'est justement le but d'un Imagine. **

**Bref,celui ci est avec HonBin,des VIXX. Je l'ai écris aujourd'hui meêm,et je suis déçue de la fin. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de la recommencer ...**

**J'espère qu'il plaira,autant qu'il a plu à celle qui me l'a donné ;) **

**Merci ! **

* * *

Imagine pour WYU NAKHUN

*le nom l'ai choisi au hasard comme jamais j'ai choisi au hasard quelque chose...

Tu es une jeune femme partie en année sabbatique en Corée Du Sud. La k-pop,tu aimes ça,mais sans plus. Tu n'as pas de groupe favoris. Seulement tu as de bonnes relations,car ton père dirige la SM France.

Un jour,tu décides de te pencher plus sur les autres compagnies. Tu visites La Cube,rencontre des groupes par hasard,tu assistes en V.I.P au Music Core. Et tu te rend à la Jelly Fish. Dans le Hall d'entrée,que tu as eu beaucoup de mal à atteindre tellement il y a une orde de fans dehors, un désordre total . Tout le monde bougent,s'activent,comme paniqués. Avec ton badge V.I.P qui t'a permis d'entrer,tu te diriges vers l'accueil où tu demandes à parler au directeur. Soudain,un jeune homme t'attrapes par le bras et t'emmène dans un ascenseur. Il te parle,tellement vite que tu ne comprend rien. Ton coréen est bon pourtant,mais le gars parle beaucoup trop vite,tu ne comprend que les fins de phrases. Il te conduit dans un bureau très classe,où un homme au téléphone te fais signe de t'assoir. Tu t'assois,forcément,et tu regarde autours. Le bureau est fermés,seule une fenêtre derrière l'homme peut donner de la lumière. Sur les murs : tu remarques des CD et des affiches de promotion. Normal,il s'agit d'une maison de disques. Tu reconnais même quelques groupes. Une affiche attire ton attention. En gros,il y a marqué Hyde,VIXX et 6 garçons. Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé d'eux, leur visages ne te sont pas familiers.

Le directeur,monsieur Kin So Yong* d'après la pancarte, raccroche.

Il te regarde,t'inspecte même carrément.

Et te dis,en anglais :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici,mademoiselle ? »

Outrée,tu réponds ,en coréen:

« Ben justement,je ne sais pas.

-Hmm...J'ai demandé une remplacante,c'est vrai,j'aurais peut-être dû préciser la nationalité. Avez-vous une carrière d'actrice ou quoi que ce soit ? »

Tu réponds que non. Il te demande ton nom,ta nationalité,ton age. Tu te sens obligée de dire qu est ton père,au cas où tu aurais des problèmes. A cette annonces,le directeurse lève et te dis :

« Vous êtes parfaite. Allez voir la styliste qui est sur le plateau,elle vous habillera de quelque chose de plus...Adéquat. »

Tu te lèves,et par chance la styliste passais justement par la. Tu fais connaissance,et te retrouve habillé d'une robe noire. Plutôt gothique,ce n'est pas vraiment ton style,mais tu la trouve jolie.

Tu te retrouves ensuite sur un plateau,ceux où on tourne les MV d'après la jeune femme. On te donne un script. Tu comprend alors que tu joueras dans le clip des VIXX,Hyde. Les 6 garçons de tout à l'heure ? Apparemment,la sud coréenne qu'était prévue a eu un empêchement. Tu devras donc te faire pousser par un certain N,et te faire baiser la main par Ravi (drôle de nom) et te faire étrangler ...Étrangler ? Ah non. Presque. Donc Leo devra faire semblent,de t'étrangler. A toi de bien jouer la comédie...

L'arrivée des garçons se fit discrètement,tu n'en a vu qu'un seul. Et d'après sa description et la photo que l'on ta donné,il s'agissait sûrement de HongBin.

Le tournage se passe bien,tu peux assister y assister du début à la fin ettu t'entend bien avec les chanteurs. Sauf avec un,HongBin,qui ne t'a pas adressé la parole et est resté en retrait. D'ailleurs,il a refusé de faire les scènes prévues : tu étais censé l'enlacer par derrière,le dos quoi, dans une espèce de fausse forêt bizarre . A la dernière minute,il a refusé,et personne n'a pu l'en dissuadé . On l'a donc maquillé et il a tourné des scènes à lui seul. Au final,tu es partie sans avoir pu lui dire un mot.

Le montage se termine,le MV sort. Il est interdit au moins de 19 ans. Il connaît pourtant un franc succès,et tout le monde te reconnaît dans la rue. On te fais signer des autographes,et tu es engagés par la JellyFish : tu deviens mannequin et actrice pour eux. Tu joues dans tout les MV pour Vixx,et au fur et à mesure,tu les apprécie et devient leur amie. Trop heureuse en Corée du Sud,tu laisse tomber tes études de médecine et te spécialise en managment. Tu es devenue l'agent des VIXX,tu les côtoies tout les jours. Entre toi et HongBin, tout s'arrange. Et tu comprends mieux pourquoi la presse te prête une relation avec lui. Qui sait,peut-être un jour … ?

* * *

**Voila,c'est la fin! Je pense poster sur le site toutes les imagines que je ferais. Et pourquoi pas quelques fanfiction complètes ?**

**Encore merci ^-^**


End file.
